


Flowers n' Scones

by cat__thecreator



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Human Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, M/M, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow Friendship, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Friendship, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat__thecreator/pseuds/cat__thecreator
Summary: Simon, he lives with his best friend Penny in their flat. While she is taking classes at Uni for political science, Simon is taking a gap year to decide what he wants to do. He currently works at a small flower shop inside of a cafe. When a boy his age catches his eye, he can't help himself.Baz, he is completely enthralled by the flower boy. While he works in the cafe, he starts to notice Simon and takes shifts the same time as his. He doesn't know how to tell the flower boy how he feels, so he hides behind the counter and takes on a "new persona" due to his inability to express himself.
Kudos: 10





	Flowers n' Scones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first try at a "series" or story with multiple chapters. Trying something new so stick with me. I have no idea when I will keep uploading chapters so please know I'm not in a hurry and might be slow with updates.
> 
> \- Thanks!!!

SIMON:

Another day in the flower shop. I get to open today so I had to wake up earlier than I usually do. The cafe that the shop is in is always open before we do the same so I don't have to worry about unlocking the building and everything else. I do however, have to set up the stations and displays. I walk behind the counter and fish out the keys to the back door. This is one of my favorite parts. I love my job and I love setting up because then I get to choose what we display that day.

As I'm behind the counter, I hear a knock on the surface. I look up startled and see Penny.

I feel like I jump about 3 feet in the air, "Shit Pen, bloody hell? A little warning would be nice!"

"I knocked on the counter." She says this and shrugs like it's no big deal that she scared me half to death. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to say hi before class. Wanted to get coffee as well and study a bit before I have to leave."

"Okay, mind sitting near here so I can talk with you while I start inventory?"

"Sure thing, be right back."

After a few minutes Penny comes back with a coffee in hand and sets herself up on the other side of the counter from me.

"What are you putting out today. More roses?" She asks this with a knowing smile.

Roses have always been my favorite. My mum called me her "rosebud boy". She passed away a few years ago and I usually put out roses for her. That's why I started working in the flower shop and familiarizing myself with flowers, helps keep part of her with me since we used to garden stuff when I was a boy.

"Always do."

As we're talking I see the cafe door open and he walks in. Baz. He works at the coffee shop that the flower shop is in. I've been out as gay for a few years now but Penny doesn't know that I fancy him. Until now. Because she had to catch me gawking at him like a git. 

"Who's that Simon?"

"Who?" I know full well who she's talking about and I turn to hide my blush stained cheeks.

She reaches over the counter and slaps the back of my head.

"Ow Penelope!" I say this maybe too loud since I see several heads swivel in my direction.

"What was that for?"

"You fancy that bloke don't you?" God I hate when she grins at me like that. She's going to do something stupid. I know she will. It's her plotting face. That face always gets us into trouble. She always tries to set me up with blokes but those surprise dates never end well. I haven't connected with anyone she's set me up with. I know she's trying to do this for me but it gets old after it always ends up opposite of what we wanted.

"Ahem..no."

"Simon Snow Salisbury, don't you lie to me."

"Wow wait to break out the full name."

"Stop it Si. Did you finally find someone you liked?" She's replaced her plotting face with a sincere smile.

"Okay yes. But I don't know anything about him. All I know is that his name is Baz and he works at the coffee shop."

Penny direct's her gaze to Baz setting up his station behind the coffee shop counter.

"Quite the looker isn't he Simon."

"If I agree will you go away?"

"Maybe."

"Penny." I say this as a warning. I don't want her meddling this time. I don't have a chance with him. He's a great looking bloke. Beautiful really. Wavy black hair that goes down to his shoulders and lays over his ears. Posh git, he is. Tall too, and a bit slender. But you can see he's fit by the way his clothes sit on him. Tight but in a good way, they hug all the right places.

As I find myself daydreaming about the way his pants fit is arse, Penelope mentions something about about food and I snap out of it.

"Simon?"

"Yeah yeah I'm back." Done daydreaming I mean. Although I wish I wasn't.

"I'm going to get a muffin, you want anything? Who am I kidding, why do I ask? Sour cherry scone?"

As she's walking away I snap at her, "Make it 3, I'll need some for my break later." At this she gives me a thumbs up behind her back and walks up to the counter. Oh Merlin. He's at the counter. Damnit Penelope! She's going to talk to him about me, I should have known. 

I hurry and busy myself with making flower arrangements and placing them into the displays when I sneak a glance up at the coffee shop counter. In that moment I lock eyes with Baz and I feel all of my breath rush out of me at once while I quickly avert my gaze. I look up again a second later and see him smiling. Merlin his eyes are the most beautiful stone grey. You'd think nobody could like grey or that it can't look good in any circumstance. But in his eyes, it's like getting lost in the eye of a storm and never wanted to get found. And his smile. Bright and carefree. Confident and rightfully so. 

I'm too busy messing with the arrangements to notice Penny come and set my scones on the counter next to me with a napkin under them. There's...damnit. Writing on the napkin. She didn't. 

She did.

She got that blokes number for me.

I look up and see her smug grin and return it with malice. "Damnit Penny why? Why do you have to go and do this every time?"

She shrugs, "He's a nice bloke, you're a nice bloke. 1 + 1 = 2."

"Than's not how it works!"  
"I have to disagree with you there, it's basic math."

I angrily snatch up a scone and stuff it in my mouth before sneaking a glance at Baz. When I look up I catch him looking at me. He gives me a slight smile and wink. Flustered, I chance a small smile back and quickly turn to hide my blush. I'm sure he saw it though. He had to have. Fuck.

Steadying my glare at Penny I address her, "Don't you have class?"

"Yup, bye Si! You can thank me later!"

Before I can follow up with a retort, she's out the door and I rest my head against countertop, banging it on the surface once or twice for good measure. Once I look up I decide it's best I get back to work. We are about to open in a few minutes and I haven't finished my arrangements yet. I tend to go a bit overboard when creating my own. I get lost in my own world mixing colors and styles based on what they would be needed for, or just by what looks best.

A few minutes pass as I finish. Time to open shop. I turn around the plaque on by the register and get ready for anyone who might want to buy flowers today. I tend to work a lot of shifts here. We only ever get super busy around holidays so on regular days I work as much as I can. When it's not super busy, we only need one person on the floor really so I try to work as much as my boss, Ebb, will let me.

While I work, I try to sneak as many glances at Baz as I can. He's working the register today so that means I can get an eyeful during my shift.

BAZ:

I come into work today like I do everyday. You never know if the day will be good or bad, you just have to wait and find out. I work at a small coffee shop owned by Nico, there's a small flower shop inside that's owned by his sister. That's where Simon works.

I see him almost everyday when I'm working. He usually opens up the shop and sets out his own assortment of flowers for the day. I always love the flowers he puts out. I've noticed he has a slight obsession with roses since the majority of his arrangements consist of a variety of roses in all different sizes and colors. I wonder what the story is behind that?

I walked in as usual today and since I have register duty for the day, I went straight there to set up my space. I made sure to take in mind the fact that Simon saw me walk in and I saw his as I did so. He's amazing to look at. I'm glad I'm on the register today because that means I get to see him working as well. He's got the most beautiful golden bronze curls. When the light hits them just right through the storefront windows, it's like the heavens are shining down on him. He looks like a fallen angel. His skin is splattered with caramel colored moles and freckles. They look like mapped out constellations across him. I can only see the ones on his face, neck, and hands (some times on his arms based on what he's wearing), but I know his body is graced with them. And his eyes. They are the most generic blue, but that only makes them more special. They are lighter than the deepest ocean but darker than a midday sky. You could get lost in them easily, I know I find myself wanting to.

When I came in, he was talking to a girl. I've seen her here with him a lot. I feel kind of jealous of her. I hope they aren't dating. I mean I've never even talked to him but they don't seem like they are so I try not to let it bother me that much.

Some customers start to gravitate towards the counter so I have to regrettably pull my gaze away from Simon. I have to actually do my job. I don't have to work. My family is an old one and is radiating money. But I choose to work. I want to make something of myself, I don't want everything handed to me. Nico is a family friend so I was able to get the job quick. I do love working here, I actually get along with my coworkers and I get to see Simon. So that's a plus too.

As I look up to move onto the next customer, I realize it's Simon's friend.

"Hello Baz!" Wait how does she know my name?

She must see the confusion on my face because she quickly corrects herself, "Oh don't worry I'm not a stalker or anything. Simon told me your name." She says this and gestures back to him.

"Ah, well pleasure to meet you...?"

"Penelope Bunce. Or Penny or Pen, that's what Simon calls me."

"Basilton Pitch." She's nice. And peppy, I'll give her that.

"I'm sorry Basilton?" I can tell she's trying to hide a smile, they always do.

"Family name. Although it's my middle name. I go by Baz as Simon has evidently told you."

"Wait so what's your first name?"

"Oh now that is worse than Basilton."

"Oh come on I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Fine. It's Tyrannus."

And there she goes, "Oh no, I'm afraid I was wrong. That's bad. No offense."

"Yeah I know, none taken." 

"So Tyrannus Basilton Pitch?"

"No, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch."

My ears are bombarded with the sound of her laughter. I have to admit it makes me smile just a bit, I don't mind joking about my name. I know it's ridiculous.

"So Bunce, what can I get for you?"

"Umm, one coffee, black, 3 sour cherry scones, and your phone number." When hearing this, I almost choke on the very air that I breathe. My phone number? What? 

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh no, not for me." She leans in conspicuously, "See my friend over there, Simon, he likes you and I want to set you guys us since he's a bit shy and wouldn't do it on his own. He's super sweet and caring. Shy, but outgoing once you get to know him."

"Ah I see." Today can't get better. Simon likes me? The beautiful fallen angel with blue stained glass eyes. So he doesn't know that she's doing this. Relenting, I finally give in and write down my number on a napkin and place the scones on it as well before delivering it to Bunce along side her coffee.

After she pays, she scoops up her order and calls back to me as she stalks off, "You won't regret it!"

I busy myself with the orders of the rest of my customers while she goes back over to Simon. After a few moments, I look back up at where Simon is working and catch his eye. I've seen how he looks when he gets flustered before. His cheeks get bright and that blush spreads to his ears and down his neck, makings his moles and freckles stand out even more against his skin. I want to see that blush on him again. Bunce mentioned he's shy, so I decide to experiment by giving him a small smile as well as a wink. He smiles back at me-which might I add, is the most attractive smile I've ever seen-and turns away from me fast. Not fast enough to him apparently since I caught his blush. Fast enough for me though.

I can tell he's a bit embarrassed because when Bunce leaves, I catch him banging his head on the counter. I can't believe I fancy this git.

I got his attention. He got my number. Now I just have to wait until he makes contact.

I was right, today has been a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> \- Yes, I know this is super bad. I've been working on it for like a week and just wanted to get it done so it's a bit rushed. I'll do better in the future.
> 
> \- It's not as long as I wanted but I fix that as well...


End file.
